1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates garments, and in particular exercise garments.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical activity has been shown to improve health and quality of life. Nevertheless, for any number of reasons, people are sometimes less than enthusiastic about engaging in such activity. For some people, this lack of engagement is chronic, and so not only do they miss the present benefits of such activity, but the consequences accumulate and they may become even less likely to engage.
Some people are more likely to engage in physical activity, and engage enthusiastically, when they feel better about themselves, for example when they feel better about their appearance. However, this result can be challenging to achieve in exercise garments, which tend to be quite revealing, for example to promote the free movement demanded by physical activity.
Some such people are particularly interested in how they appear from behind, which can be difficult to ascertain. Other such people are particularly interested in how they appear from in front, and feel most confident with a toned abdominal appearance. Still other such people are particularly interested in how they appear at their midriff, and feel best with a well-sculpted appearance. In this regard, exercise garments that reliably help one to look their best empower the wearer to enthusiastically engage in physical activity.
Accordingly, what is needed is an exercise garment that reliably helps one to look good from these various perspectives, without hampering athletic performance, for example by unduly limiting movement.